


it's a game we play in the sheets

by loubabyworship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Has a Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Shy Louis Tomlinson, Streamer Harry Styles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, Warning:, YouTuber Louis Tomlinson, honestly its just, i dont know what to tag help, obviously, uMMMmm, yeah its big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubabyworship/pseuds/loubabyworship
Summary: “Louis is… He’s a boy I’ve been talking to.” He bit his lip, grin evident. “After I watched one of his videos during a Harry Reacts a few weeks ago I messaged him and…”His sentence was cut short by the sound of a timid little “Hi” being whispered into his ears.Harry closed his eyes for a second, pausing to take in the online presence of the real-life fairy, before he opened them and smiled. “Hey Lou. Ready to play with me?”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 54
Kudos: 377
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> soooo...hi :D
> 
> this is based off of prompt 317 : Youtubers AU Pro Gamer Harry Styles accidentally revealed that he has been massively crushing on Beauty Guru Louis Tomlinson over a game of Sims with his best friend Niall Horan.
> 
> i changed a few things around so that the story would flow better but everything is explained in the fic!! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Harry smiled at all of the greetings that were currently flooding his chat. Sitting in his gaming chair, he had just started his live on Twitch and was waiting for people to come in. Being one of the most watched and subscribed to British streamers definitely had its advantages, one of which being that he could wait a bit before starting his regularly scheduled _Game Night With Friends_ livestream.

At the age of 28, he was at the top of his game having over thirty thousand subscribers on his Twitch channel _HSPro,_ about eight hundred thousand followers on top of that, and a flowing career on all social medias overall. Thanks to his good looks, his deep voice, his charming personality and—more importantly—his business smart mind, he’d created multiple opportunities for himself to expand his empire. So much so that he was currently employing six workers full time, and has had the opportunity to live many incredible experiences. 

Starting out as a professional _League of Legends_ player on a renowned team, he’d quit the managing company that had been employing him—after earning quite the following— and tried to fly solo. Continuing to stream his gaming sessions on the side, he’d started streaming other games as well and had grown so much that he’d had the chance to try his hand in many different streaming fields. 

He had been a radio host for a season and had started a podcast with his friends where they went to restaurants together and he interviewed them. He constantly launched new concepts and branched out of his gamer status, which allowed him to become recognized and appreciated in the streaming community as a versatile and incredibly intelligent business man. The Harry Styles empire was fondly called the H Corp by his chat and friends. 

Harry was a cocky man who liked to tease his chat and hear himself talk, but he had branched out so much recently that he wasn’t really the central focus of his channel anymore, and was well determined to change that. He had recently decided to refocus on gaming, wanting to get back the sense of closeness with his chat that he’d had when he’d first started a few years prior. He'd worked up to a professional level thanks to the skills he'd acquired throughout his years of streaming—which had only made him more popular—and was now an even _more_ well-known, ranked _Valorant_ player. However, he did wish he could have some more relaxed streams, that’s why he’d decided to put in place a weekly streaming program—in addition to his more serious streams—where he could get away from his professional persona for a bit. 

And thus on Monday evenings was _Game Night with Friends._ He invited his streamer friends or well-known members of the H Corp to join him and play some games, varying from _Uno Online_ and general knowledge quizzes—he liked to show off how smart he was—to _Counter Strike_ or _Dead By Daylight._ Sometimes he organized Nintendo Switch related events which were highly anticipated and often peaked in viewers on Twitch, his good vibes and his friends’ easygoingness making the sessions go by in a blink for viewers.

During his Wednesday streams he played games by himself and trained for upcoming events, or just enjoyed some games he had noticed before but had never played. Basically going with the flow, focusing on joking around with his chat and talking about his life, his gym sessions, the TV shows he was watching, or whatever else came to mind. 

His streaming week ended on Friday afternoons when he continued whatever gaming series he had started previously, in order to establish a series that his fans would want to come back and watch every week. He’d play long, plot-heavy games such as _Until Dawn,_ _Detroit: Become Human_ —he’d managed to save all the characters _and_ win the public’s approval of androids because he was just that good—and many more in this genre and others. His current on-going series was _The_ _Sims 4_. It was not something he was used to, but his narcissistic tendencies made him love being able to fully control someone else’s life. 

After waiting for a few minutes—he used the time to thank people for subbing, and to greet all the people he could—Harry switched into HSPro mode. HSPro was entertaining, loud, and the center of everyone’s attention. 

Comfortably laid back in his chair, white t-shirt stretching across his broad arms, and a sliver of his grey sweatpants’ waistband showing, he casually started talking about his weekend. He bantered a bit with his people and explained that he was going to train a few _Valorant_ games as usual before having his friends join him to enjoy their Monday night together. On tonight’s program: his assistant and right-hand man—Niall—his streamer friends—Liam, Jason, and Matt—and a good online _Cluedo_ game! He wore a hat, a pipe, and glasses, ready to act out his best Sherlock Holmes fantasies, to figure out their lies and make fun of his friends. 

He also knew that a part of his viewers was just here for his looks and he enjoyed playing with that, dressing up and teasing them. Harry was well known by his fans for loving himself and loving others, as well as for having many flings, with both men and women. He regularly talked about going clubbing and had let slip the fact that he went home with someone more often than not.

Ever since his stream on Sunday when he’d watched Youtube videos his subscribers had sent him, Harry had been obsessed. 

Someone had sent him to a makeup channel as a joke—probably hoping for him to make fun of it and move on—but he’d just smiled politely and commented on how nice the boy’s aesthetic was as if he knew anything about makeup. He’d congratulated him on five hundred thousand subscribers before moving on—clicking on another link he’d been sent—but his mind kept returning to that makeup channel. 

And thus here he was, lying in his bed, obsessively scrolling through _Loubaby Daily_ ’s account. Mountains of delicate grey pillows and comforters, soft white fairy lights, and big bright windows illuminated his background most of the time. From makeup tutorials to vlogs to hauls to cooking videos, the Loubaby in question seemed like a very bubbly and active boy. 

He was always smiling big, talking to his cat with a baby voice, and babbling excitedly with big hand gestures. Harry had quite a lot of material to obsess over. 

Biting his lips to stop himself from smiling, he watched as the tiny fairy on the little screen went through his morning routine, soothing voice making jokes and giggling every time he described himself doing something silly. Harry learned about his favorite color, how he folded his bandanas to make them look like they had cat ears, and his weird obsession with drinking everything through a straw. He was so entertained that he could not stop watching. There was an air of shyness and preciousness about his energy that made Harry want to know more, to pry and to pounce.

Dainty, manicured, soft as candyfloss hands; pretty turquoise eyes shaded by long, dark, mascara-coated lashes; pink, cherry, glossy mouth; and soft, caramel, floppy fringe—sometimes held up with some strawberry shaped clips. Harry was, to say the least, completely enamoured. He had a type, everyone knew that. He liked them petite, malleable, and feminine. 

Yes, Harry Styles’ great weakness was fem twinks. So sue him. 

If he decided to DM the boy on Twitter with a pickup line, then who could blame him? He was just a simple man.

  
  


His little, (not so) secret crush was revealed on a Friday, while he was playing _The Sims._

His main character was a big, buff, sportsy guy called Joe. His subs had picked the name and he was honestly relieved that they hadn’t chosen Harold, which had been suggested by some. He could see the resemblance between him and his character—and liked to play off of that—but sharing a name would have caused him more trouble than funny moments. He liked to narrate his character’s life as if he were in a National Geographic documentary, British accent all out and a cheeky grin showing a dimple every time the people in his chat laughed. 

Today marked his fifth session on the game and he had decided to introduce a new character to be the new romantic interest. He was currently trying to find them in a club, all the while talking about what they should look like in order to fit Joe the best. 

“Hey H, trying to spice things up I see?” As he talked about his action choices and made jokes about living vicariously through Joe, Niall joined him on their vocal chat. His Irish friend had a teasing tone to his voice, clearly up to something. 

“Yeah, I think it’s time little Joey got a taste of the married life… But first, the honeymoon,” he replied while snorting out a chortle, clearly aware his absolute himbo of a character would be trying out the honeymoon part more often than the marriage he talked about. 

Niall hummed, and made an obviously played up, pensive sound. Harry waited for the other shoe to drop, and rolled his eyes, amused by his friend’s antics and the way his viewers were hyping him up. “I just think that “Joe _” already knows_ who he wants to go out with…” He emphasized the name, making his implications very clear.

Harry raised an inquisitive brow, looking right at the camera with an exasperated expression. He made his character order a juice on the rocks. 

“You know…” His friend continued his little game, diabolical grin evident in his voice. “Someone cute and small and… Oh! I know!” he fakely exclaimed, as if inspiration had struck him in that precise moment. “He could have a social media career now that you’ve bought this extension pack!”

Harry—starting to get where this was going—paused his movements and cleared his throat, impatiently waiting for him to make his point. “Niall…” he warned him.

Not taking the hint, Niall continued. “I’m just saying! Sometimes it’s not bad to take inspiration from real life, you know!” Niall cackled when Harry cleared his throat louder, and added before he could be spoken over or worse, _muted_ , “Hey H, I just saw something totally random in the chat!” 

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, realization that he was about to be outed dawning on him.

Niall giggled at his own joke before even landing the punchline and finally spit out what he’d been here to say from the start, “His name could be Louis!”

Harry frowned as he watched the chat go crazy; messages flying by too fast for him to read. Niall’s annoying cackles rang in his headphones. Niall knew Harry had been drooling over Louis’ figure and was obsessed with the cute giggles he’d heard in the boy’s videos because Harry—foolishly—had sent him multiple texts about having found a perfect princess boy. Of course his best friend was going to use that information against him. Of course.

Unfortunately for his friend, Harry was not the kind of man to be teased without retaliating; his ego was way too big and he had a much too competitive spirit to let that happen. 

Smoothing out his frown into a knowing smirk, he lay back in his chair and paused his game. “Oh yeah? Well why don’t we call him and ask him directly if he wants to have a character in my story then?”

Laughter cutting short very suddenly, Niall made a comical “huh?” sound. He had clearly been hoping to fluster his friend, but Harry was not one to let himself be pranked; the man didn’t like being caught unaware. The sound of Niall huffing could be heard and Harry’s smirk deepened. He didn’t mind admitting to having a crush on a beautiful boy, but he’d be damned if he was made to feel like he had to be embarrassed about it. 

Looking intensely into the camera, he repeated, “Why don’t we call him, Niall? Why don’t we call Louis so you can tell him you think he’d be the perfect match for our dear, beloved, himbo Joe?” While talking, Harry had already pulled out his phone and shown the camera himself clicking on the DM option next to Louis’ Twitter profile.

Silence was the only thing that could be heard on the line after he’d turned the situation around, and Harry was feeling pretty confident. Actually, Niall’s impromptu intervention was the perfect occasion for him to talk to Louis a bit more, no matter how confused his chat was at the moment. Looking at his second screen, he bit his lip at the litany of question marks he could see filling up the chat. 

“Oh, perfect, he replied already! Niall, he said he’s okay with being a character but only if he gets to pick the outfits, I’m gonna call him on Discord.” 

Obviously caught off guard and a bit embarrassed at having to talk to a boy he’d never met, Niall stuttered through their call, “Um Boss, actually I was just passing by, I uh-I actually have… A meeting…?” His voice turned questioning before he recovered and added, “With one of your potential sponsors! Yeah, I totes have to do that so I’ll leave you and um—And Louis to your talk okay?” With one last hurried goodbye—but always staying true to himself and his role in the H Corp—he let out a last call to remind the viewers to subscribe, and hung up.

Shaking his head exasperatedly, Harry sighed through a big grin. His friend was one of a kind. 

“So… Yeah. That was Niall.” Harry allowed himself an incredulous laugh, his eyes twinkling with satisfaction. “Louis told me he’s going to be on very soon, so I guess we’re going to go into creator mode and make his character with him. I can’t say I planned for that to happen today!” He smiled as he read out a message asking who this Louis was. 

“Louis is… He’s a boy I’ve been talking to.” He bit his lip, grin evident. “After I watched one of his videos during a _Harry Reacts_ a few weeks ago I messaged him and…” 

His sentence was cut short by the sound of a timid little “Hi” being whispered into his ears. 

Harry closed his eyes for a second, pausing to take in the online presence of the real-life fairy, before he opened them and smiled. “Hey Lou. Ready to play with me?” 

The nickname fell right out of his mouth as he tried to make his new friend feel more comfortable. Apparently very shy outside of the comfort of his own videos, Louis spoke softly and took some time before he answered with a gentle affirmation. In fact, he was so gentle in his tone that Harry had to increase the volume of his voice so that his viewers could hear him clearly. 

Polite as always, the boy tried to greet everyone who was saying hi to him, already seeming overwhelmed with the quick flow of the chat. While Harry was doing the necessary manipulations to share his screen with Louis, he confessed with a giggle, “I’m not used to being live, it’s very different from Youtube.”

Partly wanting to put him at ease—and mostly trying to flirt—Harry replied, “You’re doing great already Lou, they’re posting hearts in the chat and they never do that! Even for me!”

Louis’ answer came with a melodic giggle, “I’m going to get all blushy if you continue! Please just show me the outfits!”

After another cheeky answer Harry complied and shared the game with the flustered boy while they chatted back and forth. Someone from his community had already designed a _Sims_ Louis look-alike—cute button nose and big butt included—so now that they were in creator mode, they only had to choose personality traits and outfits for him. Louis dramatically gasped when he saw the character was only dressed in boxers for now. “Harry! Cover him up! Don’t show his chest!”

With a loud, boisterous laugh, Harry quickly clicked on a random shirt to hide the princess' shy, virtual titties. Louis shrieked once again, manners forgotten for a second as he saw the monstrosity he was made to wear even for a second. “Not that! I would never wear that!”

The streamer was smiling so big that he had to talk through his grin, “Then tell me, what would you wear, baby?” He looked at his camera cheekily, knowing his viewers were going feral at the interaction. Many dedicated fans of his fantasized about him and he knew he was giving them more content than ever, all while having the pleasure of flustering a cute boy. 

Louis’ stutters could be heard even as he tried to sound normal, going back to his bashful demeanor, voice breathy and high. “Could you give him a pink jumper please ‘arry?” His thick accent rolled off his tongue as he stuttered shyly through his words.

“Sure thing, doll. D’you reckon your Lou would wear that daily, or just for cold weather?” Harry asked, insolent dimple popping out. He was shamelessly using this session to learn more about Louis’ habits. 

“Soft jumpers are for everything! You always have to have one ready to go, and that’s a pro tip I’m giving you here!” He sounded very serious. Probably was too, considering he dedicated a lot of time on his Youtube channel to showing cute outfits. 

Harry shook his head adoringly. _Such a cute boy._

In the end Louis’ _Sims_ Louis—such a mouthful that they decided to call him Little Lou—was dressed in the most precious outfit; high-waisted, jean shorts and a soft yellow, summer blouse with some white sneakers and jewelry. Finally, they could start playing.

Their joint _Sims_ session ended after four long hours of a shy Louis slowly coming out of his shell—often letting out squeals of indignation everytime Harry teased him—huge smiles evident in both of their voices. Harry felt like he hadn’t even seen the hours pass, was just happy to be able to pester the boy he liked. He could see that Louis’ pure and soft energy matched the pace of his streams greatly, and his subs seemed to notice it too, reacting to him as fondly as Harry was. 

Harry thanked all the new subscribers, told them about the next day’s program and then announced he was going to cut the stream for the day. With a chirpy, “Bye-bye!” from Louis, he cut off his camera and turned off his channel’s live. He stretched with a long hum and smiled secretly.

“So, did you enjoy it? Was it good?” He smirked as his talking icon showed up on the screen, Louis on the other end of the line.

Louis gasped quietly, his microphone picking up the sweet sound and making Harry close his eyes and lie back in his chair, content. “I really did!” he peeped, hurried in his reply. He seemed to hesitate for a second, apparently thinking about his next words carefully. 

Harry waited, a patient smile on his face. 

“Do you think we could…”—he paused, flustered—“We could maybe… um… talk… when the cameras are off too?”

Harry spoke with a soft voice, as though he was trying not to scare away a spooked kitten, “Blue Lou, did you think I only wanted to talk to you for the stream?” He was a bit concerned that he hadn’t made his infatuation obvious enough.

“I mean… I don’t know… We’ve only talked through DMs before so I didn’t—I wasn’t really sure?” The poor boy sounded close to tears, evidently choked up, which made the other man soften even more.

“I’d be more than happy to talk more outside of streams, sweet boy.”

As the weeks passed, their meetings on _The_ _Sims_ seemed to become a habit, and they still talked only by themselves, too. They sent each other silly selfies and funny cat Tiktoks. Sometimes they even called each other after long days to unwind and giggle at the other's antics. Their _Sims_ duo had gained a lot of popularity and was now eagerly awaited by both their communities—funny bits and tense flirting moments being widely shared on social media. 

After two long months of Harry heavily hinting at wanting to date Louis, he'd had enough of waiting for something to happen naturally. He'd tried deliberately miscalling his character Harry, and saying things such as: “Should Harry and Lou go on another date today?”, "Harry'll buy this nice dress for Lou," and even, “Maybe Harry and Lou should fuck in that bush.”—that last one had gotten him a scandalized gasp and a pouty Louis for the rest of the day. At the end of his rope, he’d FaceTimed Louis and very bluntly asked him, “Lou, do you want to go on a date with me?”

This had resulted in: (one) Louis hanging up and, (two) Louis immediately calling back, a panicked glint in his eye. 

Apparently, the boy was easily overwhelmed. 

But in the end, he’d accepted, talking Harry’s ear off about thinking his crush was one-sided—which, how?—and how excited he was to go on a date. Harry had just smiled and listened to his boy’s excited chippers about picnics and outfits.

And just like that, he’d gotten himself the sweetest, gentlest, most delicate hopefully boyfriend-to-be.

  
  


On their first date, Harry dressed up from his usual grey sweatpants into some nice, blue pants and a comfortable jacket. Nothing too extravagant, just enough to show he was fit and tall. He’d made a reservation at a small restaurant, guessing Louis would rather eat at a cosy place than somewhere stuck up and expensive. 

He’d been waiting at their table for a few minutes when he saw the cute boy come in with flushed cheeks and a big knitted scarf around his neck. _How precious._ He was dressed in cute, thick, checkered pants and the biggest coat Harry had ever seen on anybody. The usually small boy looked about three inches tall, engulfed as he was in his oversized clothes. Standing up from his chair, Harry waved at him to indicate their table. 

He greeted him with a throaty, “Hey, doll,” in answer to Louis’ squeaky, “Hellou.” 

Harry held his arms out to pull out his chair for him, but his breath cut short when he realized how big their size difference actually was. Harry was 6’3, and he was at least two heads taller than Louis, who stood at maybe 5’4? He could hardly tell with all the images that were going through his mind at the moment.

Louis’ little sneeze brought him back to reality, a cute sound that made Harry’s heart pump faster because of how adorable it was. Face all soft and adoring, he put a gentle hand on the boy’s back and kissed his cheek lightly, a more intimate greeting than either of them expected. Regaining his composure as best as he could, he cleared his throat and let Lou sit in front of him. 

“Did you order yet?” Was the first real sentence his angel spoke to him in real life. Timid and so very soft that Harry had to strain to be able to hear him talk. 

He knew Louis was shy—that was one of the first things you learned when you watched his videos—but after talking to each other so much, that initial shyness had gone away and they chatted freely on the phone. 

Seeing him be as anxious as he had been when they’d first started to talk made Harry feel even more gentle. “No, not yet precious, I was waiting for you. Are you familiar with this place?” He couldn’t spook this nervous boy, he had to reassure him and ease him into comfort.

As the night went on, they both relaxed and made quiet conversation, looking into each other’s eyes deeply. It all felt very intimate, Harry was not quite used to that. When Lou admitted to Harry that he was much bigger than he’d thought, Harry smirked and winked, appreciating the rouge that arose on Lou’s cheeks. 

Harry was experiencing these feelings, and simple moments that pushed him to caress Louis’ hands on the table, that drove him to make the silliest jokes just to hear a melodic giggle. He’d always thought these were all movie things. Never did he think he could actually want to please someone as much as he did right now, facing the nicest boy he’d ever met. 

After they shared a slice of black forest cake—Louis’ favorite—Harry paid for their dinner and ended up taking him back to the train station intending to stay with him until the last minute to make sure he was safe. It was a short fifteen minute walk of hand holding and quiet conversation. They passed through a park; the moon and the trees the only ones around them listening in. 

“You know, I wasn’t really expecting you to accept going on a date with me tonight.” Louis’ shocked eyes peeking at him over his gigantic red scarf made him chuckle. 

“You did hang up on me when I asked you, doll.”

Louis hurried to answer, “That’s not what I meant to do!” He frowned, his cute little plucked brows making him look like a sad cub. “It’s just that… you know me…” the poor boy seemed to be searching for his words, voice affected and trembling. 

“Go on petal, I’m listening”

“I’m just so shy… I wasn’t expecting it and… and I, I—I was so surprised!” 

With a soft smile on his face, Harry raised his arm to rest it over Louis’ delicate shoulder, trapping him closer to him with their interlocked hands. “Well then, did you have a good time tonight?” 

Of course his boy nodded convincingly, the band of his little earmuffs sliding down the back of his head. He raised his mitten covered hand to replace it and mumbled happily about how much he’d enjoyed the night. The rest of their walk consisted of Louis’ giggles and Harry’s best attempts at a Yorkshire accent. He learned that Louis’ favorite color was actually not the soft pink you could see everywhere in his home as Harry had incorrectly assumed, but a soft, pale yellow that reminded him of his grandmother’s baking apron. They talked about their first impressions of each other when they started to talk and about all the little details they had missed when they first got to know each other.

Soon enough, they could see the gate of the park, meaning the train station was only a street away.

“Next time, we should go to Luna Park, it’s near my house!” Louis excitedly suggested.

Cockily, the bigger man looked down at the bundled up fairy, a big smirk carving a dimple into his left cheek. “Oh, so there _will_ be a second time, huh baby?” 

Louis’ blush rose up to his cheekbones, and Harry was sure that if he took off his muffs, he could see his ears redden too.

“Well… Only if you want to of course…” the squirmy little thing replied quietly, shyness overtaking him again.

Harry noticed the boy closing up, self consciousness eating at him. Raising their hands to his face, he kissed his covered fingers and smiled fondly. “Of course. I’d love to. Anywhere where I can be with you is somewhere I want to be.” 

Louis’ excited squeaks were his only answer, but if they meant that he was as happy as he looked, then that was more than enough for Harry.

Once at the station, they stood huddled up closely together, Louis’ breath making fog in the cold air as he talked sweetly about his cat waiting for him on their bed. Louis lived in another city not too far away from Harry’s, but couldn’t drive very well, so he had to take the train everywhere. They talked for a while until they could hear the train approaching. That seemed to spark something in them, both realizing that their date was coming to an end.

Suddenly, in an act of bravery even _he_ was not used to, Louis stood on his tippy toes and gave Harry a peck on the mouth, face flaming red at his action. He pulled back quickly—eyes wide open at his gesture—not daring to say another word, his shock evident on his face. 

Harry looked at the train, then at the squirming boy in front of him, then once more at the train, before hurriedly kissing him again. More daring than the shy pixie whose hand he’d held the whole night, he quickly turned their peck into an urgent kiss, Harry’s possessive hold of Louis’ waist answering the small, cold hands on his face. Harry led the kiss, engulfing the boy in his shadow as they stood under the single lamp post, the strident sound of the train slowing down piercing the air only making them feel more needy, more desperate to stay together. Harry wanted to eat him up with a spoon. He was about to devour him, and the only thing stopping him was a damn train. Harry could take that train in a fight. He’d fight any train if that meant he’d get to kiss Louis a little longer. He didn’t care if he sounded irrational, he needed more; more sweet lips, more cherry breath, more burning cheeks, more skin to grab, more cold hands, more, more, more.

Unfortunately, as the train came to a stop and the loud noise rang around them, his daring boy seemed to escape from his hands. They pulled back slowly, Louis’ dazed eyes meeting Harry’s passionate ones. The moment seemed to break as a group of teens stumbled onto the platform, laughing loudly. Clearing his throat, Harry gently tucked Lou’s hair back under his fluffy earmuffs, smiling down at him. “I’ll see you again soon, yeah?” 

  
  


They saw each other frequently as time flew by turning into the next week, the next month, and then into them officially calling each other boyfriends. After three months Harry whispered his question into Louis’ ear as they were watching a movie, unfortunately resulting in the spooked boy spilling his popcorn all over Harry’s expensive couch. He profusely apologized and accepted at the same time, only managing to confuse the big oaf that he was now allowed to call boyfriend. 

In the end, Harry had to catch two manic wrists in his hand to get Louis to stop trying to pick at the forever-lost popcorn kernels in the couch’s folds, and to ask him again. 

“Lou, do you want to be my boyfriend? I mean, we already pretty much are, but I want to make it official”

As usual—instead of immediately answering—Louis jumped on him first, and then accepted with ecstatic enthusiasm, admitting to already calling him that in his head.

And so, that was how they became official boyfriends.

Today was the day they were supposed to go on live together for the first time. They had been dating for a month now and Louis was at Harry’s apartment, tidying up his studio like a manic, little, cleaning pixie.

“Doll, you really don’t have to dust the shelves,” Harry called loudly from the luxurious bathroom, brushing his teeth and going through his pre-live routine as usual.

Louis frowned to himself. “I have to make sure everything looks perfect H, it’s the first time they’re going to see me, you know,” he was mumbling, his sad little face the most heartbreaking sight one would ever see. 

Coming up behind him, Harry slid his strong arms around his boyfriend’s small waist, his nose coming to rest against his neck. “Baby, they already know you. You have a Youtube channel.” Harry smiled against the soft skin, breathing in the sugary scent. His minty breath tickled Louis’ senses.

Still frowning, his baby stomped his tiny, socked feet and tried to growl, “It’s not the same! This time I’m… I’m with you…” The poor darling started sniffling, picking distractedly at the dusting wand he was holding, his emotions getting the better of him.

“There’s no reason to worry about that, dove. To be honest you were kind of the only one who hadn’t caught up on us,” Harry teased, planting a kiss on his sensitive neck. He pulled back to turn the bird-like boy in his arms, eyes locking with a stressed Louis, a gentle hand coming to rest on his cheek engulfing half of his dainty face. “I promise you, they all love you. Alright, baby?”

Convinced by the gentle eyes and reassuring words, Louis sniffed once more, his bottom lip sticking out to show his boyfriend how very sad he was. He nodded and awaited a kiss, sticking out his lips.

Harry shook his head with an amused chuckle, whispering, “Silly boy,” before kissing his boyfriend how he deserved to be kissed. 

He slipped a hand near his ass, only to be met with a shrieked, “Harry!” and a slap against his shoulder.

After spending an hour chatting with the viewers, Louis was feeling more relaxed. He was happily answering questions about their relationship and their lives. He had a habit of jumping from subject to subject, which made him look overly excited. As always, the viewers were eating him up, endeared by his sweetness and genuine energy. 

Harry though, Harry was feeling horny. 

The boy had insisted on sitting on his lap, and being the good—and possessive—boyfriend that he was, and Harry had smugly let him. That was before realizing that feeling him loosen up and lay back against his chest was making him feel some things. Big, obvious things. It was as though the little one wasn't even feeling it though, happily chatting away to the nice people who kept on complimenting him. He moved occasionally, having to get in a better position often as his little legs were getting sore, stretched on each side of his boyfriend’s thighs.

Harry thought he was going to go crazy. He’d already needed to grip onto the armchairs multiple times to stop himself from tearing off the camera and fucking his boyfriend raw, bent over his desk. 

It’s not that they hadn’t had sex yet, it’s just that Harry couldn’t control himself around the little minx he was dating. Louis, sweet, petite Louis, was always doing something to get him riled up, purposefully or not. Joking about being his personal maid as he cleaned the flat, moaning while sucking on his fingers when they ate dessert, forgetting to put clothes back on after showering… Harry was literally in a living hell. He was going to die; his boyfriend was too sexy and he couldn’t get enough. He wasn’t even engaging with his chat anymore, just letting the puppy boy work his charms while he tried to regain his composure. 

“I should wear a maid costume and cat ears?” Louis read aloud and giggled.

That was all it took for Harry to cough into his elbow once, twice, and call out a, “Sorry guys I think my sound card is dying, I have to put the live on hold for a sec.”

If they came back thirty minutes later with disheveled hair and red cheeks, well—thankfully—only Harry’s turned off camera could attest to what had just happened in the small room.

Louis was laughing with his head thrown back, looking luminescent in the soft yellow light of his kitchen. Harry watched him with a smirk on his face, his hands full of flour, ready to strike again. Tonight was a homemade pizza kind of date night, Louis had insisted on making everything themselves. Well, almost everything. He’d bought the dough earlier at the grocery store, Harry on his heels complaining about pizza delivery being quicker.

Of course, they ended up doing what Louis wanted, and were now both covered in the ingredients they were supposed to be using. Louis had flour marks on his frilly apron, two very obvious handprints on his butt, and tomato stains on his cheeks and nose. Harry had a few mushrooms in his hair and was happily munching on a raw pepper slice, the lucky winner of their food fight. 

Recovering from his obvious defeat and the sweet words he’d received to cheer him up, Louis tried to hide his smile by looking down at the dough, a spoon in hand to spread the tomato base. Leaning against the counter next to him, Harry watched over his boy fondly. He reached over for some more peppers but his hand was quickly slapped away.

“Harry, stop eating all the food before it’s cooked!”

“Baby, if I don’t eat something right now, you’ll have to be my next meal.” His smirk said everything he didn’t as he looked at his little boyfriend with a wink. 

If Lou’s cheeks heated up, he blamed it on the warmth of the oven next to him. He could barely stutter a reply, so he decided to focus on adding the mushrooms. The poor boy was so easily flustered. Harry chuckled at the blatant attempt at ignoring him and moved to hug him from behind, determined to fluster his sweet flower some more.

Seductively, he whispered in his ear, “Here, let me help you with that,” and covered his small hands with his bigger ones, guiding him through the process. Appreciating their size difference, he had to remind Louis about it by bending a bit lower to rest his chin over his shoulder, efficiently glueing them together. 

Louis could feel his ears reddening as his boyfriend’s massive bulge nestled against his backside. He exhaled shakily, his hands surrendering to Harry’s as they decorated their pizza. Entranced by the warm embrace and Harry’s hypnotizing drawl, Louis closed his eyes and let himself be molded by his boyfriend’s instructions. He could feel himself slip when the ding of the oven signaling it was up to temperature broke the charm, making him jump and squeak. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed, the taller of the two laughing at it. 

“I think the pizza’s good to go now, doll.” Harry took a step back with a proud grin, very satisfied with his little game’s results.

Louis frowned and pouted. “You’re mean.”

Harry grinned like the cheshire cat, endeared by his antics. “I’m sorry you feel that way, beloved. I will do my very best to please you like you deserve.” He cupped Louis’ little face in his hands and kissed his tomato covered nose lovingly. He knew Louis loved his teasing, and he loved seeing the cute little pouts it got him.

While they waited for the pizza to cook, they shared a bottle of wine around a board game Louis loved. Harry managed to convince him that no, a straw was not necessary for drinking out of a wine glass, but that took way more negotiating than one could expect. Louis sat crossed legged with Bubble —his orange tabby kitty— on his lap, but she’d quickly grown annoyed at his constant movements and lack of pets. She’d hissed at Harry and pettily strutted away to the bedroom.

Now more than a little tipsy because of his lightweight, Louis called his win every ten minutes, only to be robbed of it a few seconds later by his sneaky—and sober—boyfriend. That lasted for over forty minutes, each second that passed adding to the blind rage Louis could feel building up.

After losing yet another round, he’d had enough. Knocking over their game in an act of pure hatred, he jumped on Harry to fight him for his life, ready to punish him for his affronts!

Or well, that’s what _he_ thought had happened.

In reality, he’d just hiccuped once, teared up with his little chin wobbling, stood up shakily from the couch, and clumsily fallen into Harry’s lap, whining petulantly about him being a cheater.

Harry bit his lip and cooed, nodding at his slurred words. Apparently, a glass and a half was too much for this little fairy to handle. Petting his head, he shushed him with kind eyes. “You’re very right, precious, I did cheat, you should have won everything.”

Too tipsy to even gasp properly, Louis only groaned a little before shuffling closer to Harry’s toned belly, two bird-like arms doing their very best to wrap around it. The oven dinged again, announcing that their pizza was done. 

“Hazzy, can you get it please? I’m so hungry!” 

“Done pouting already, baby?”

“Yes,” he growled. “Please! Need food to survive, you know.”

Harry stood up, his liquid boy slumping with his legs on the couch and his dainty torso hanging off it. His hair looked like a bird’s nest, all shaken up and ruffled, “I do know, flower, but thank you for reminding me.” He shook his head amusedly, grabbing the pizza in one hand and two glasses of water in the other. 

“There my princess, I have brought you your _entrée_.” 

Louis stood up with a giggle and curtsied prettily, cheeks a pretty pink and eyes sparkling.

They ate with enthusiasm, talking about their week and upcoming projects. The food helped Louis sober up, it filled his belly while Harry’s flirty words filled his heart. They spent the night together, laughing and teasing, happy to be together and in love.

  
  


They were now five months into their relationship and moments like these made all the days they were forced to spend separated worth it. They were a well-known couple now, Harry streamed with Louis sitting on his lap a lot, and Louis often posted silly selfies on Instagram with his cat and his man. A lot of their friends liked to tease them for being so obviously in love in front of thousands of viewers but they honestly couldn’t help it. Louis was just the cutest, sweetest boy and Harry wanted to keep him wrapped in a blanket on his lap forever.

They were live on Harry’s channel right now, the camera panned on their faces and showing down to Harry’s middle. They were cuddled up together, Louis’ head looking so very small next to Harry’s. 

The only difference from their usual streams was imperceptible to the viewers, but changed everything about their interactions. Louis was sitting on Harry’s dick.

They had started their morning teasing each other and Louis had just had enough of not being given what he craved most. He’d been so horny, he’d wanted to be filled so much, but Harry needed to stream. He’d whined and begged and stomped his feet but nothing would do. Harry’d grabbed his neck and told him to behave, not liking the bratty attitude that had overtaken him. Like the little minx that he was, Louis had just giggled and shaken his ass, telling Harry all about how he wanted to be his nice little cocksleeve, pliant and silent while he played.

And, well, how could Harry say no to that?

Thanks to the camera cutting off at the middle of Harry’s torso, no one could see when he thrusted up, causing Louis to whine longingly. And thanks to the focus setting on his mic, only his words were caught by the stream, no one could hear Louis’ breathy noises. The little one had a plaid throw blanket on his lap, looking so sleepy, tiny fists clutching at the material. Harry was doing his usual speech, explaining to the viewers that he would train for some _Valorant_ tournament that was coming up soon. In the screen display of his camera’s recording, he could see Louis’ glazed over eyes. When he saw the way the boy could barely talk to greet the chat, he nudged him cheekily, knowing his baby was too unfocused to think about anything right now. 

Harry was feeling like the king of the world. A pretty boy to fuck into while he was livestreaming his passion and thousands of people supporting him. What a life! 

Even though he was beginning to feel like he wanted to take this to a more private setting, Harry started playing with his teammates. Louis was so good for him, sitting still and letting him use him for hours. He would move occasionally, inciting some more whines from Louis whose head rested on his shoulder, but he had both his arms around his boy, his controller resting over his belly to cage him in and make sure he wouldn’t move.

As he won his first round, he let out a yell and threw his hands in the air—talking loudly to his chat about being the best player ever known to earth—and his hips unconsciously thrusted up, eliciting a low moan from Louis. Smirking devilishly and on an adrenaline high after the great moves he’d just played, Harry did it again, almost bouncing Louis on his cock.

The poor boy was so full. Harry knew cockwarming always took him to his own world, looking almost cock drunk from the continuous stimulation. He could only whine and hiccup when Harry made an accidental movement, glazed over eyes ignoring the camera. His pretty pussy was so stretched, so full, Harry almost wanted to slip in a finger to feel it clench around his cock. He cut his mic for a second and said, “You’re doing really good, doll, almost making me regret not fucking you this morning, mh?”

Louis gasped as Harry punctated his words with sharp thrusts and grabbed at his thighs under the blanket. He saw the mic being turned on again and tried to hold in his whimpers when Harry’s hands went back to the controller. Maybe this was not a good idea after all—he was so frustrated! He wanted Harry to just bend him over their bed and fuck him properly!

As the games continued, his frustration—and Harry’s smirk—only grew, Louis was feeling like he was going to explode. Harry had been moving them a lot just to torture him, his big cock hitting right against his prostate. He was feeling so hot, so desperate, so _close_! Just one more thrust; one more sweet word whispered in his ear and he knew he would be coming. 

Except, Harry seemed to know it too. Thankfully, he had just finished a game and was already starting to say goodbye to everyone, one of his big hands sliding down Louis’ body to where they were joined. With one last big grin and some more cheeky comments to everyone who watched him, he cut off his stream. “There we go baby, just you and me now.” 

Louis only mewled sweetly, head thrown back and tears building up in his eyes. 

Harry clicked his tongue. “My poor doll, do you need Daddy to get you off? Can’t do anything by yourself, can you?” 

He carried Louis to their bed as he spoke, sweet words ringing true in both their ears. As he gently laid his moaning boy on the bed, his cock slid out and Louis cried out, “No, please Daddy, put it back, I’m sorry!” 

Harry shushed him and rubbed the head of his dick against the open hole that was gaping at him. “There, there baby, Daddy knows what your pussy needs.” He pushed back in, grabbing Louis’ little throat as he felt him spasm around his cock. He squeezed his throat and watched the angel try to gasp for air, so overwhelmed from the hours he’d spent without the hard fucking he needed. Harry released his hold and plunged two fingers into his mouth, enjoying the look of absolute bliss on his face. He fucked him faster, the sound of his hips snapping against his ass and Louis’ moans filling the room. Louis thrashed around, too overwhelmed as he felt his toes curl in pleasure. Harry caught his wrists in his hands and forced him to be still, close to his own release. He was panting, occasionally kissing the open mouth underneath him.

Suddenly, Louis cried out a sweet moan, and his cum shot over his swelled belly, little cock spurting his release. 

Harry groaned at the clench he felt around his cock and sped up. “Gonna fill your hungry pussy, baby.”

Louis sniffled a little and whined “Please,” and wrapped his legs around Harry’s strong hips. Harry thrust in one more time, clutching at the delicate wrists he was holding, before he came inside his cunt. He filled him up to the brim, and fell on top of him, wanting to hold him close.

After a few minutes of Louis sweetly snoring against his shoulder and Harry slowly letting go of his caveman grip around his shoulders, his cock started to soften. He kissed the offered neck of his precious dove before trying to slide out of bed to get them something to eat. 

Louis opened an eye and quickly caught his wrist. “Get me a granola bar please, ‘arry?”

Harry laughed. “Of course, baby, anything for my lovely, little cream puff.”

A scandalized gasp was all he could hear before he hurried over to the kitchen, happiness making his steps much, much lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew!! this was hard!!
> 
> just wanted to say a quick thank you to vale who helped me a lot with the plot (if u can call it that) and gave me so many ideas!! and ofc a big thank you to hannah who beta-ed the fic and basically made it readable >.<
> 
> i hope you liked it even though it is very different from my first fic!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy stuff i didnt know where to fit in the fic so its here !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a master/puppy kind of thing so if you dont like that you dont have to read!! it doesnt add anything to the plot its just porn!!

After a nice date at the restaurant where they teased each other the whole night, they’d come back to Harry’s flat, horny and ready to move things to the bedroom. Harry knew exactly what he wanted from his boy tonight, and he knew the boy would be excited as well. That’s why after a long session of holding Louis against the door while they made out, Harry took his hand off Louis’ throat and whispered in his ear, “Go put on your leash and collar, pup.” That alone was enough to get Louis to squirm past him and run to the bedroom.

While he gave Lou some time to get desperate and in the mood, Harry prepared some water bottles, a few oranges, and granola bars and set them on a tray. He took a beer out of the fridge and strolled lazily to their room. He went in—ignoring the mess on the bed—and sat down on the leather armchair. Legs spread and body relaxed, his face remaining expressionless. 

The room was hot and yet he still had on his Armani suit that he’d just worn on their date, the first few buttons popped open being the only indicators that he was feeling any of the heat. In front of his—seemingly bored—eyes was a naughty puppy rutting on his bed. Collared and leashed, he was desperately trying to catch the man’s attention, whining and drooling all over the pillows. Harry tsked and instantly the boy stilled, waiting for any sign of what to do next. Hips propped up against a pillow, tiny hands clutching at the sheets, and leash dangling off onto the floor, Louis looked devilish. His face was red and wet, eyelashes clumped together from his pitiful crying earlier, and the various animal clips in his hair were falling out. Harry was thoroughly enjoying the sight.

Harry took a sip from his bottle and nodded at him. “Come here.” 

Hurriedly, Louis let his naked body drag once more against the bed, earning an annoyed tsk from Harry, and got on the floor. He sniffed as he crawled towards his boyfriend, feeling like crying from despair.

He stopped between Harry’s spread legs, and was about to rest his head against his thigh when he was yanked forward by his leash, reminded of his place in their dynamic. Harry had grabbed the leash from the hook on his collar and seemed very displeased. That made Louis tear up again. 

“Take my cock out.”

The boy gasped and the few tears that were building up in his eyes fell. He was so grateful for the opportunity, only rarely was he allowed such a treat! And all this after he was so disobedient! 

He rushed to get closer, doing his best to open Harry’s fly with his shaking hands. He managed to do so quickly once he saw the impatient frown on Master’s face. Hyperfocused on what stood in front of him, Louis licked his lips and tried to get closer. He whined when Harry tugged again, choking him a little. 

In the stillness of the moment, Louis watched all of Harry's movements intensely. The way he didn’t need to bend to set down his bottle on the floor. How his left hand was tightly grabbing the leash, the leather strap wrapping around his cross tattoo. How his biceps flexed when he grabbed his cock, big hand against big dick. Louis could feel his mouth water as he saw him tug a few times, the drag of skin revealing the pearly precum he so badly wanted to taste. Louis’ mouth was open without him even realizing it, muscle memory and desire making him mimic what he wished he could do. Unconsciously, he was coming closer and closer, hypnotized by the light reflecting off his Master’s rings, and the big cock he was promised. 

Harry smirked at the sight in front of him. His greedy puppy rendered cock dumb, little tongue hanging out of his mouth like an invitation. Without warning, he slapped his ten inch dick on Louis’ tongue, reveling in the moan that answered him. He yanked again on the leash to throw Louis off balance, enjoying the way the poor boy almost fell forward. With a sadistic sparkle in his eyes, he rubbed his cock all over his face. This little game of Louis trying to get his mouth on it and Harry yanking him just until he couldn’t reach anymore lasted a while, until he grew bored again with Louis’ desperate cries. Seeing Louis’ tears made him groan, the first sound he’d made that showed how much he was enjoying this. Louis looked up with adoring eyes and Harry had to reward him with his cock. He just had to. He yanked him forward and grabbed his hair, shoving his dick right into his mouth. 

“There, baby, that’s what you needed, hm?” His dumb puppy answered him with a happy whimper, finally feeling useful now that he had a cock in his mouth. Harry used him to get off, moving his head up and down by the hair while his boy just had to kneel at his feet and let him do as he pleased. As it should be. 

After lazily fucking his mouth for at least half an hour, Harry rewarded him for knowing his place. “Rut on my leg, baby, act like the dirty whore you are”

Louis cried out, face already messy from when Harry would rub his spit wet cock all over his face and call him a dirty boy. In hastened movements, he did his best to hump his Master’s leg while being used. He could feel the drag of his small cocklet against the expensive material of Harry’s trousers. His pink pussy was clenching, desperate to be filled up, but he knew he couldn’t slip any fingers in, his cunt was Harry’s property and only he had a say on what could use it. 

Master pulled his hair to get him off his cock and barked, “Open your fucking mouth.” He was jerking his cock fast, so close to coming. He slapped it on Louis’ tongue three times before plunging back inside to come. He pushed Louis’ head down until he was choking on it, his hips thrusting one last time. 

As he relaxed back into the chair, he felt his pants getting sticky and knew the dirty pup had cum from being throat fucked. What a good boy. 

They both needed a minute to catch their breath. Harry was still feeling the power in his body and Louis was still looking light headed. Eventually, Harry bent to get his boy up from the floor and onto his lap. He knew he had to wait for him to come down. 

So he waited, cuddling him up against his chest and whispering sweet nothings into his hair as Louis breathed slowly, sated and relaxed.


End file.
